Lead The Way
by Insanekittyeatstheworld
Summary: Michiru, a young girl trying to make it on her own at just fourteen. Unfortunately her life gets even more complicated when she discovers the Senshi inside her and tries to fight her fate.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I'm going to try to make this fic as long and as great as I can before I lose interest in it, so please don't hate me if I take a few weeks to update! I have a very busy life right now and I'm going to try my best!

Oh, and the lyrics at the beginning of each chapter have nothing to do with the story line unless I say other wise. They're just awesome songs by awesome bands!

Disclaimer – I do not own Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon or any of the characters affiliated with it. Naoko Takeuchi is their rightful owner; this is just my tribute to her.

Chapter One: Overview.

_I think I'm drowning, _

_Asphyxiated,_

_I wanna break the spell _

_You've created, _

_You're something beautiful,_

_A contradiction,_

_I wanna play the game,_

_I want the fiction,_

_Yeah you will be the death of me._

_Time is Running Out - Muse_

Michiru was a talented young girl; her mother knew it as well did her father. They both had big plans for their daughter, which collage she would go to, what she would do with her life. Michiru was to live up to her parents expectations and if she did not she would be considered a failure to the Kaioh family.

It made sense that her family was disappointed when she took up playing the violin. She spent most of her free waking moments practicing her desired art in the family room much to her parent's dismay. They would rather see her study then waste her time with music.

They got very angry with her when her highest marks were in Art and Music. 'Where would this get you life?' they would always ask. But Michiru was persistent with her talents and continued with them. Secretly she was breaking away from the firm hold her parents had placed on her.

The moment she was totally free was when she turned fourteen. During that time her parents had died in a fatal car crash on their way home from a fancy party. Michiru lost the firm hold and gained her freedom the moment the policeman had came to her door.

Yes, Michiru had gained her freedom but at a price the devil himself had placed. The loss of her parents was a major shock to her and the only family she had left lived in Canada and the United States. It would be two years till she would inherit her family's fortune and she refused to make moving an option.

Making the decision to put her talents on hold she began to look for a job to support herself. School and work would be all she could handle for a very long time.

A/N- Yeah, and so begins my fic. Don't worry; it will not be as fast paced as this first chapter. I'm open to ideas and constructive criticism, seeing that this fic was never Beta-ed.

TBC….


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – Ugh! The slowness! Spawned from my lack of ideas I give you chapter two! No Beta did anything to this! Love me?

Chapter two

_She's gonna break soon,_

_Gonna break soon, _

_Gonna break soon,_

_So many problems in her life,_

_It just comes as no surprise,_

_She's gonna break soon,_

_Gonna break soon,_

_She's gonna break._

_Less Than Jake – She's Gonna Break Soon_

"How may I help you?" Michiru asked politely to one of her customers.

"I would really like the soup special of the day please, and a large glass of water." The lady asked her, pointing to the menu.

"Is that all?" Michiru replied as cheerily as she could.

"Yes, I do believe so." The lady smiled as she handed over her menu.

Marking down the order, Michiru made her way back to the kitchen. It was a slow day which meant less tips and less tips meant less money, money which she really needed. Being fourteen she was extremely lucky to get away with a job and school at the same time and was hoping that the bank would pull out for her, letting her inherit early.

The shifts were long and she rarely had time to herself. She desperately wanted to practice playing the violin and painting. Her boss had told her that she could play for the restaurant on Friday nights during her off time. Michiru had fully considered this but decided against it on numerous occasions. She just didn't have the time, maybe on a holiday.

She sat on a stool in the kitchen, watching one of the chef's cook a meal. Beside him lay a violin case.

"Do you play?" Michiru asked.

The man glanced down at it and smiled, his hands skillfully preparing the meal.

"Oh, no. It's actually my brothers. He left it here earlier today because my grand daughter wants to learn how to play. I though it would be a nice surprise." He chuckled.

"Can I look at it? I'll be careful, I promise!" Michiru pleaded.

The man was silent for a moment, trying to make up his mind on whether or not to trust her.

"Yeah, sure. I don't see why that would be a problem as long as you're careful."

Happily, Michiru got off her stool and picked up the case. She sat on the floor and popped it open feeling the leather underneath her fingers. Staring at the instrument, she placed a finger on the strings. Would the chef be upset if she took it out and began playing?

Taking it out and resting the violin underneath her chin expertly she clasped the bow between her fingers. Standing up, Michiru centered herself and tried a note. Pleased by the way it sounded she began a melody which eventually turned into a whole song. The kitchen was filled with her playing, the bow dancing over the violin.

When Michiru finished her song the whole kitchen applauded her. Blushing, she put the violin back into its case.

"You've got some real talent there." The chef told her approvingly, "maybe you should teach my granddaughter lessons. It would pay a lot more than this crummy job."

"I'd have to think about it. I have school to keep up with as well." Michiru said.

"That's perfectly fine, I understand. Just tell me when you've decided."

As soon as her shift was over, Michiru walked home. She had this sudden urge to play the violin again. She needed to; her fingers ached to hold the bow. Fighting back running to her small apartment she tried to calm herself down by taking very deep breaths. Counting her steps she fished a key out from her jacket pocket, fiddling with it as she made her way down the twisting streets of the city.

When she finally reached her home it took all her strength to prevent her from beating the door down. Why had this come over her? What was wrong with her? Standing in her door way, looking into the room and finding the case relief washed over her. It was late and the other tenants were probably asleep but that didn't matter to at all.

She picked up the case and opened it with the same gentleness she had with the chef's. Caressing the polished wood of the violin Michiru let out a sigh. It was in her hands and she could play it. Placing the bow on the strings she tested out a few notes to make sure it was tuned.

With a graceful motion she began to play. The song that she was making was unfamiliar to her ears, it was something new. It felt like her soul was singing out the very notes, like something inside her was awakening.

But what? That was the question Michiru asked herself before she fell into a trance while playing. What was trying to call out towards her?

A/N – Yeah, I'm slowly trying to ease this into the S storyline. Please R & R, the chapters should slowly become more interesting as they go along; I hope I haven't bored anyone to death. If I have I'm so sorry! 3

TBC….


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Chapter three. I'm still trying to get the story line all organized and come together. I hope its working. Thanks to those who've reviewed. Much appreciation. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, once again it is spawned from my lack of ideas!

Chapter Three:

_Wear my badge,_

_Vinyl sticker with big block letters,_

_Adhered to my chest,_

_Tells your new friends,_

'_I'm am a visitor here,_

_I am not permanent'._

_The District Sleeps Alone Tonight – The Postal Service_

"No, you hold it like this." Michiru instructed the little girl.

Michiru had been teaching the chef's granddaughter for three days, very happy that she had quit her day job. This was a lot nicer than waitressing tables at the restaurant. The little girl was quite intent to learn how to play the violin, it reminded Michiru of herself in many ways.

"Very good, now just try to stand with your feet in position like this. That's right; it'll give you better balance while playing. Hey, you've got it!"

Michiru placed the bow in the little girl's hand, closing her small fingers around it. Then gently grasping her wrist and gliding the bow over the strings of the violin. A soft sound resonated from the instrument. The little girl smiled happily.

"That is a note. Can you try to make it by yourself now?" asked Michiru.

The girl nodded and attempted to replay what Michiru had led her through. It came out as an awkward squeak. If Michiru hadn't made so many of those when she was little she would've cringed.

"Try again, remember practice makes perfect. You'll get it soon enough if you keep going at it!"

The lesson lasted another forty minutes before the little girl had enough for the day. She had made some improvements, being able to play three different notes on key. Michiru hoped that by the next lesson the girl would have learned enough to play a small song.

Leaving the house Michiru began her trek home. The chef lived near her old work place so it didn't make that much of a difference in distance. She got home earlier now, which meant more free time for. She could not continue with the arts instead of putting them on hold.

Walking past her Junior High, she peered through the fence. The track team were doing warm ups, some of the members were running around the track.

'That looks nice.' Michiru thought, 'Too bad I'm not very athletic.'

She clutched her violin case closer to herself. She had her talents and that was enough. Michiru knew she couldn't do everything; she had to just be the best with what she had. And right now it was all that she had, her violin was what was keeping her together.

Her late night trances were beginning to scare her. She had become absorbed in playing her music before but never to the point where it felt like she had totally blacked out. But to Michiru, what were even more frightening were the images she had found playing in her head while she composed. The images to Tokyo collapsing before, the red light, the earth shattering under her feet, and the faces of all the people dying around her.

'I might just be over working myself. These are probably hallucinations caused my stress. I need to take it easy.' Michiru thought as she continued on her way home.

A/N – so, yeah. I am so not used to the whole layout. It looks so nice and organized on word and then WHAM! I post it up and it goes all screwy.

So…TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

_Oh, _

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,_

_And I can't help but to hear, _

_No I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words._

"_What a beautiful wedding,_

_What a beautiful wedding" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_

_And guess what, what a shame,_

_What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore._

_I Write Sins Not Tragedies – PANIC! At The Disco_

It was that damned dream again and it had found Michiru. Standing in the middle of some street in Tokyo, she looked around her. The sky had turned a blood red; the stars looked like they were on fire. There were people running towards her screaming except she couldn't hear any noise, the only sound came from the ground tearing up behind them. The people slowly turned into stone and were smashed as a tidal wave of darkness caught up with them. Frozen in absolute terror, Michiru couldn't do a thing. She wanted so desperately to save these people but couldn't.

Waking up in sweat, Michiru placed a hand on her forehead. These nightmares were driving her insane. They terrified her, terrified her more than losing her parents. She was helpless, it felt like fate was trying to prove a point to her, prove that she would never truly have the 'freedom' she so desired.

School was only three hours away. Finding a need to do something constructive so that she wouldn't have to fall back asleep and confront her nightmare again Michiru reached for her sketch book. Grabbing a pencil she began to draw.

She needed to draw her nightmare, if she could get it down on paper then maybe it would become more understandable and maybe she would be able to confront and overcome what had terrified her so much.

The buildings slowly began to take shape along with the people running and screaming. The total chaos and destruction of the city, the panic and fear, everything was drawn out in near perfect precision.

Michiru looked over at her clock and stopped. It was time to get ready to go to school, it was time to get ready and work.

The school hall ways were always busy, people talking to each other, bugging each other about sports. Michiru stood at her locker, fishing through her books and prepared herself for her next class.

* * *

"Hey!" A voice called.

Michiru jumped and quickly turned around. Elza was facing her; a large grin was plastered on her face.

"Did I scare you, Michi?" Elza asked.

"You always do when you announce yourself like that!" Michiru smiled.

"But that wasn't even my normal leaping on you when you least expect it! You're very jumpy today Michi. You didn't drink too much coffee did you?" Elza pried.

"It's nothing, I'm perfectly fine. I'm just a little bit nervous for next period, that's all."

"Sure you are Miss I-Get-Awesome-Marks-in-Everything-I-do. I know you're hiding something from me!" Elza grinned, poking Michiru in the stomach.

"And what are you going to do about it if I am?"

"I know where you're ticklish! It'll be the supreme torture for Kaioh Michiru! Death by tickles! You'll talk then!" Elza advanced and began to poke Michiru's sides. Michiru fell against her open locker.

"No! Elza! Please stop!" Michiru pleaded through a fit of giggles.

"Never! Not until you tell me what's going on!" Elza demanded.

Michiru grabbed for Elza's hands, twisting around from the fit of giggling and tickles. Finding a finger she twisted it backwards, causing Elza to gasp in pain.

"Okay, that was not fair!" Elza cried, a little startled. She nursed her hurt finger as she stood up.

Michiru quickly gained her composure and helped herself up. Smoothing out her uniform and fixing her hair she smiled at Elza.

"That's what happens when you mess with Kaioh Michiru!" She giggled.

"Stupid Kaioh Michiru, all that violin playing has given her the strength of an ox. It would take ten men to pry away that instrument away from her grasp." Joked Elza, a dramatic tone in her voice.

"Stupid Elza Gray, all that running has given her a competition complex like never before. Especially in the competition of 'Let's figure out what Michiru is hiding'." Mocked Michiru.

"Speaking of running and competitions, there's a new girl at school who is quite good. She's really, really fast, and almost as good as me." Elza said in a serious tone.

"I'm glad someone doesn't have an over inflated ego."

"No, I'm serious. She tried out for the track team yesterday. I really hope coach doesn't put her on. I'm having enough trouble beating everyone else as it is."

"Then train more." Suggested Michiru.

"Michi, you just can't 'train more', especially when you have piles upon piles of homework to do every night." Elza explained.

"Then go run around the field during lunch. I'm sure no one would care. Most of the boys play foot ball out there and you're well known for being one of the top members of the track team at school. It wouldn't be strange to see you practicing in your free time."

"Michi, as appealing as your suggestion is you're forgetting how short our lunch hours are. I wouldn't be able to change, run, and eat in that given amount of time even if I wanted to."

"Well, there's only one option left." Declared Michiru.

"Oh, and what is that?"

"Get super powers."

* * *

"Tamagawa sensei, I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor."

"What would that be, Michiru?"

Michiru stared down at her sketchbook, then towards the desk of her art teacher. The art teacher was a young lady, looking like she was only in her late twenties. It felt weird for her to ask for favors, especially if they were as big as this.

"Could I have a canvas? I want to paint a giant picture of something I saw in my dreams that I find is very important. I need to understand it, my dream I mean. The only way I can do that is if I can paint it and see it all before me so that it will be less troubling." Michiru explained, a hint of exasperation in her voice.

"Michiru, you're very talented and your art is going to take you places but the school cannot afford to give you a canvas." Tamagawa replied honestly.

"What if I used it for my school project? You could grade it and everything!" Michiru tried again.

"Michiru, we don't have that kind of funding."

"I don't either, that's why I'm asking for this! I swear I wouldn't be doing this if I could afford the canvas myself."

"Do you have a sketch you could show me? If I approve the sketch and say that it's for a school project I think I can convince the principal. But I have one condition." Tamagawa concluded.

"Thank you so much! What's the condition?" Michiru asked.

"You have to finish it before the major project deadline. If you don't, well then I can't let you have anymore favors ever. I'm only doing this because you're a senior here and I know you very well and I know that you would only do this if you absolutely had to. Now, may I see the sketch please?"

Michiru quickly flipped through the pages in the book and landed on the drawing she had completed that morning. _End of the World_ was scribbled at the bottom, along with her signature. The teacher took the sketchbook from Michiru and examined the picture.

"It's morbid, Michiru, it's not like you to draw something like this."

"I saw it in my dream. I know it's out of character for me to sketch something like that and even request to paint it but I feel like I have to."

"Is it really that important?" Tamagawa asked.

Michiru nodded, a pleading look painted on her face.

"Alright then, you will have your canvas. But remember our condition. I respect you as an artist very much; I don't want to have to lose that respect!"

Michiru took the sketch book from her teacher and nodded again.

"Thank you so much! You won't regret this!" She replied, hugging the book to her chest. In a swift motion she ran out the art room door.

A/N – A long chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this. Hooray for dialogue! I'm starting to feel like it's beginning to flow just the way I want it too, which is extremely nice. I await reviews!

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- I'm a little tipsy, well a lot tipsy actually. It's also late at night, but do not worry…I've only had one to drink! Just one! That's why there may be grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. So, yeah…not my fault! Not my fault it may suck, it's Mr. Alcohols.

Chapter Five:

_You called me up last night in tears,_

_You said you missed me after all these years,_

_Well I've been waiting here so long,_

_I've gotten over it since you've been gone,_

_You call me late last night again,_

_Said you'd finished with your new boyfriend,_

_Asked if you could come back home,_

_So sorry that you left me all alone,_

_You say you love me, you love me again,_

_But if you love me where have you been?_

_Where Have You been – Reel Big Fish_

Staring at the canvas, Michiru sighed. It was massive, taking up most of her apartment wall. Metre stick in hand, pencil in the other, Michiru began to graph out even squares over the surface. She couldn't just start from scratch, she was copying off of another picture and the size had to be proportional.

Using a chair to reach the top of the canvas, a wave of excitement filled her. She would figure out this dream, she wouldn't let it hold her back. Marking the right places with her pencil she quickly finished the graph. Stepping down from the chair she admired the beginnings of her work. Equal sized boxes covered the canvas with a mathematical accuracy; he sketch was taped to the side of the canvas, also covered in the boxes.

Now all there was to do was make a rough sketch on the canvas and then paint. She would paint _The End of the World_ as realistically as she could. It would have meaning. Michiru sharpened her pencil and began sketching.

* * *

"You're getting much better!" Michiru praised as her pupil finished 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'.

"Do you think that one day I'll be as good as you Michiru-sensei?" the child asked.

"With lots of practice and dedication I think that you'll become even better!" Proclaimed Michiru.

"Really? I'll try my very best then!"

"Keep on practicing that song. Tomorrow we'll teach you a few new notes and the day after we can start on a new song!" Michiru said as she packed up the sheets of music.

"Michiru-sensei, I have a question." The little girl asked.

"Hmmm…? What is it?"

"What do you dream to be?"

Staring down at the little girl, Michiru kneeled down beside her. She put a hand on the girls head and smiled.

"I want to become a world famous violinist. I want to travel all of Japan and perform for people so that they can all hear my beautiful song. That is my dream." Michiru whispered, "Now, it's a secret so don't tell anyone."

The little girl nodded; a feeling of pride that someone just confided in her. She put a finger over her mouth to indicate to Michiru that she would keep quiet. Michiru smiled and patted her head.

As she went out the door, Michiru was stopped by the chef.

"Miss, I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" She asked, shifting her weight to steady the violin case.

"I won't be here tomorrow, I was wondering if you could teach my granddaughter at your place, if that isn't too big of an inconvenience. She would come right after school and I'd pay you a little extra."

"Oh, that's no big problem. I can look after her just fine. What time would you expect to be home?" Michiru replied.

"A little around seven. Would it be a problem if you walked her over here? I can pick her up if you would like." The chef looked a little awkward in asking.

"It wouldn't be a problem. I could do with the exercise. I do believe you have my address, correct?"

"Yes, I do! So tomorrow after school my little girl will be over."

"Perfect, I can't wait!" Smiled Michiru.

* * *

Michiru stood outside the elementary school, her book bag in her hand. When the girl came out she squealed with joy and leaped into the arms of her tutor.

"Michiru-sensei! Are we going to have fun? Are we going to play the violin?"

"Yes Sakiko-chan, we're going to be doing all of that." Michiru hugged the little girl and promptly took her hand, "It's off to my house! I'll make some dinner for both of us and after that we'll practice the violin!"

They began walking down the street when Sakiko squirmed out of Michiru's hand. She ran down the street, chasing after an invisible entity. Smiling, Michiru trailed behind her, remembering when she was that age. Sakiko was soon far ahead of Michiru, too far ahead for comfort.

"Sakiko? Wait up honey! Don't go too far!" Michiru cried out.

A scream came from ahead. Losing sight of Sakiko Michiru began to run in a panic. What would she do if Sakiko had hurt herself? All she could depend on were her motherly instincts and her desire to protect the little girl. But where had she got to?

Another scream up ahead, more desperate than the first came from farther ahead. Running faster, Michiru turned into an alley way. Where was she?

"Sakiko! Sakiko goddammit where the hell are you!" Michiru shouted desperately.

Another scream, but this one ended quickly and sounded a little chocked. Michiru was scared, she couldn't let this happen. She ran towards the noise and stopped dead in her tracks at a turn in they alley.

Right in front of her, standing over Sakiko, was a monster. It was larger than a human, covered in brown, scraggily hair. It had a large snout lined with razor sharp teeth, but it had no eyes. Its arms were toned and large, dangling to the ground. The body of the beast was hunched over from the weight of its arms. Its legs were short but well built, not that great for running long distances. Under the monster Sakiko lay, but her eyes were closed, a trickle of blood flowed from her chest.

"Sa-Sakiko…" Michiru whispered, trembling with fear.

The monster turned its eyeless face towards her, opening its mouth in a giant circle of teeth the creature began to walk towards Michiru, stepping over the little girl. Then it swung out with a hairy arm at her, claws bared. She ducked just in time, the arm scrapping part of the alley wall.

The monster quickly reacted, a giant fist slamming down in front Michiru. Terrified she tried to crawl away but her leg was grabbed by a massive clawed hand. The beast let out a high pitched wail and tossed Michiru into a near by wall. A large crack came from her arm upon impact; blood trickled down her face as she slumped to the ground.

Dazed, Michiru crawled forward. The pain in her left arm was unbearable; it felt like something had been torn or broken. Her right arm went straight to her head and wiped away the rush of blood that had begun to cloud her vision. The creature was advancing back towards the little girl.

"Sakiko….wake up…" Michiru gasped.

She wanted to do something so badly to protect Sakiko, but her arm hurt too much. Her head was beginning to spin. She needed at act before she got the child killed. Finding her second wind, Michiru managed to drag herself upwards.

"Hey…you! Get the hell away…from…Sakiko!" Michiru stumbled towards her adversary, her left arm dangling limp at her side.

The monster howled and spun around. It spun its arms in a mad cycle, knocking over trash cans, picking up dust as it came closer to her. Michiru clenched a first, preparing for her final stand.

Suddenly a light appeared out of nowhere in front of Michiru. It startled the monster and the creature stumbled backwards, landing against a wall. In the bright, yellow light, a dark form began to appear in it. It quickly materialized before Michiru, hanging in the air. It was a pen with the symbol of Neptune on it.

Almost instinctively Michiru grasped towards it with her uninjured arm, the light warm to the touch. She wrapped her fingers around the pen; it was cool to the touch compared to the warmth of the light.

A heat suddenly filled her up, the pen had become a burning hot and power filled her body and her very soul. The light engulfed her and Michiru found herself standing dressed in a totally different outfit.

It was similar to her school out fit by means of the bow and the sailor frill. The body of the suit was skin tight and a smooth white. Her arms were laced in gloves that matched her suit, skin tight and white with sea green at the ends. Her skirt was short, the colour was also sea green and there was a small bow at the back. Her feet were adorned with high heels that matched her skirt and her forehead was now the home of tiara.

Michiru felt a strange power well up inside her; it felt cold like the sea and was just as strong. She knew that she was no longer Kaioh Michiru but some other being, a different self that now had the power to protect Sakiko.

The monster shook itself out of the daze it had been in and let out an angry howl. Picking itself up, the creature charged towards Michiru.

"I can't let you hurt anyone! I…" She staggered, a shooting pain flashed up her arm, "I will protect the innocent…in the name of Neptune!"

The words seemed to have been awakened inside of her along with the power she was feeling, it felt so natural, like she had done it before. Raising her right hand in the air she summoned up the power she was feeling.

"Deep SUBMERGE!" Michiru shouted.

A ball of energy appeared above her hand, swirling with the power of the sea. She tossed it at the monster, blue light and energy admitting from it. Her attack crashed into the monster, exploding upon impact. The creature howled in pain and collapsed to the ground. A light surrounded from it and its silhouette changed from monster to human. The light faded.

Michiru collapsed on the ground, grasping at her arm. The figure of a teenage boy lay before her, the corpse smoking. She reached out to touch it but it vanished into thin air.

"Wha…what?" She gasped. Everything was just too much. She needed to go to the hospital.

Aqua coloured ribbons magically flew up around and Michiru found herself back in her school uniform. Blood flowed from her head and a dizzy, nauseating feeling came rushing to her. She had saved the little girl, but at what price? Did she really just kill a boy in monster's clothing or was it the other way around.

All Michiru could do at that moment was lie down on the cool concrete of the alley, listening to the sounds of sirens off in the distance.

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Yay! Update! I'm very glad that my chapters are getting longer and longer. I'm getting very happy with where my story is going! Thanks for the reviews as well! Much appreciated! I'll try to update as soon as possible!

Chapter Six:

_A friend in needs a friend indeed,  
A friend who bleeds is better,  
My friend confessed she passed the test,  
And we will never sever_

_Placebo – Pure Morning_

Michiru was sitting on her bed, her arm wrapped in a sling. The impact against the wall had because a muscle to be ripped and her shoulder to pop from its socket. In reality, it wouldn't take that long to heal, perhaps a minimum of five weeks.

She wasn't allowed to play the violin until her arm was out of the sling, that didn't matter though. The chef didn't trust Michiru anymore; the chef would never again allow Michiru to teach Sakiko the violin. Michiru remembered those harsh words; the ones where he had told her that it was a mistake to let her even come near to Sakiko in the first place.

Now Michiru had to find a new job, she only had enough rent saved up to pay for this month and the next. If she didn't get another job she would have no other option but to move to the west and learn English and go to an English school and live with people who she had never even met.

'I can't get all depressed over this.' Michiru thought.

The pen she had acquired rested on her bedside table. It stared at her; the symbol of Neptune engraved at the top if it. That pen had given her a power that had rested dormant inside of her, and now Michiru constantly felt that power.

The power of the sea had been awakened, she could feel the disturbances and evil that it was trying to warn her about. In school it would cloud her mind. She had never asked for this power and she didn't want it.

She didn't want a power that made her chose who to sacrifice and who to save; she didn't want to make that decision. It felt like now she had to do something with the power she held, as if she was chosen to carry out a certain task.

The memory of her dream flashed back into her head, _The End of the World,_ her painting. Perhaps the pen and her dream had something in common; perhaps she was supposed to do something about the havoc and chaos that destroyed her city in her dream. Or was it just a dream?

Maybe it was a vision of the future, which something horrible was coming this way and it was all up to her to stop. She laughed in scorn. She was no messiah, she couldn't be expected to save the world from a dark force that turned everything in its path to stone.

Now the message she wanted to send out with her picture was clear. She wanted to warn everyone who saw her picture that the end would be coming. That everyone one was going to die.

"Yes, we're all going to die. My picture is just the equivalent of a preacher standing on a corner with a giant sign reading 'Jesus Will Save Us'." Michiru spat.

She reached over and picked up her pen, gazing into it longingly.

"My parents tried to rule my destiny before they died. I was only their puppet; I had to be the best to please the Kaioh family. Now I'm being controlled by a stick. I've lost the freedom I had gained." Her hand clutched the pen tighter, her knuckles turned white, "Now I'm plagued by these silly dreams about the end of the world. My soul wants to do something about it; something inside me is telling me that I must do something."

Michiru threw the pen across the room, it landing with a metallic thud on the floor. Tears began to stream down her face.

"What if I don't want to do anything? What if I just want to be normal? Why can't I be free?"

She burst out into tears, clutching the bed with her right hand. Too much had happened to her over such a short period of time, now the weight of the world was literally placed on her shoulders. Wiping away the tears from her eyes Michiru found herself calm again.

"I-I won't let my destiny over take me. I refuse to follow it like a sheep." She whispered.

She looked past her bedroom door into her living room, the giant canvas with a half painted picture stared back. It was her duty as an artist to finish it. After it was done she would get rid of it, sell it or something.

She got up from the bed and made her way over to it. Placing a hand on the dry paint, she felt the texture underneath her palm. A tinge of regret made her shudder.

* * *

"Michi!"

The familiar call of Elza came from across the hall. The girl came running down the hallway, squeezing past her fellow students, eventually finding Michiru at her locker. Michiru glanced upwards, forcing a smile on her face.

"Michi, I heard you broke you arm! Oh, wow, it's in a sling and everything!" Elza exclaimed, trying not to prod Michiru's injury.

"Yeah, I had an accident. I didn't exactly break it. More like dislocate it and rip a muscle. Nothing big, I'll be fine in no time!" Michiru said through a veil of fake happiness.

"Well, since I bet you can't play violin for a bit, wanna watch me practice after school?"

"It won't be boring, will it?" Michiru questioned.

"When is track ever boring? It's the most exciting thing in the whole entire world!" Elza exclaimed, "Besides, you'd get to watch me kick Tenoh's ass today. I'm going all out!"

"Tenoh?" Michiru wondered allowed.

"Yeah, remember? The girl who is almost as good as me." Elza prided.

"I'm sure she is. Elza, you do not need your ego boosted further." Michiru said, trying to put her sketch book away in her bag as gracefully as she could with one hand.

"Ha ha, very funny miss Kaioh. Hey, how do you write with that sling?"

"Like I normally do. I only hurt my left arm, I'm right handed, remember?" Michiru glared.

Elza backed a little away, frightened by Michiru's sudden coldness. The stare she had just been given was the kind of stare she gave to the boys when they were saying dirty things around them. It was the stare of someone who wanted to be left alone.

"Elza, I'll see you after school, I'll come watch you practice. Now, I need to get going. I have some things to do right now." Michiru stated and shifted her book bag to a more comfortable position.

Closing her locker door, Michiru walked past Elza, careful not to bump into Elza or anyone else around her.

Michiru was going to eat alone at lunch; she didn't want to talk to her ever so happy friend. She didn't want to hear about Tenoh or the track team. She just wanted to eat lunch in peace, with no one to bug her at all.

* * *

Michiru found herself eating in the bleachers, watching one of the boys run around the track. He looked quite determined and ran extremely fast. Michiru bit into the sandwich she had made thinking to herself 'if only I could run like that.'

Sighing, Michiru closed her eyes. Did anyone else have visions like hers?

* * *

It was after school and the track team was practicing. It was then Michiru noticed that the blonde haired boy wasn't really a boy, but a very tomboyish girl. Elza was preparing herself for a nice, long run. She was doing stretches on the sidelines along with the rest of the team. Tenoh was apart from the group. Michiru wondered why.

Elza looked very excited. She was jumping up and down, talking with the other team mates also. Elza walked over to Tenoh.

"Haruka, good luck with today's practice. I'm going all out." Elza grinned.

"Why don't you save it for the race? If you show me all you've got right now then it'll be easier to beat you in the finals." Haruka said, tying up her shoelaces.

"You think you can beat me?" Elza said.

"The question is do you honestly think you can beat me?"

"Do you want to make a bet on that?"

"Do you think you're that lucky?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Are you judging me?"

"Fine, then it's a bet." Elza stated.

"What is the prize?"

"How about honor and respect. If I win, you have to honor and respect the fact that I'm better than you. If you win same deal." Elza grinned, rubbing her hands.

"You can't beat the wind." Haruka smiled.

"What makes you think you're the wind?" Elza asked.

Haruka didn't answer; she just got up and walked away towards the rest of the team. Their conversation was over and the bet was on.

* * *

Michiru stood on a bridge that overlooked the bay. Ships were constantly coming in and out; men were working on unloading heavy cargo with cranes. Cars rushed past her, blowing her aqua coloured hair around.

The sea stretched out before her, the breeze wafted to her nose. She should be looking for a job but thought against it. She had two months to find one, besides, who would want to hire someone who currently had their arm in a sling?

Her hand was wrapped around the pen, feeling the design of it. She had told herself that she would forget about it, forget about the monster and the dream, to just finish up the painting and leave it alone. Her plan was to throw the pen into the sea.

She closed her eyes, the breeze was cool and the sun was setting. She felt the sea roll calmly in her, Michiru's mind wandering to a different plane. She leaned her right arm against the railing of the bridge, head beginning to hang, her hair blowing in the wind.

Snapping out of her trance, Michiru found herself gripping the pen tight. She couldn't make herself throw it away. It was too hard, what if the pen was apart of her? She bit her lip. She wanted to be free from any type of fate and destiny.

With a mighty swing of her arm Michiru threw the pen into the sea. Michiru was only satisfied when she heard the _PLUNK! _come from the sea. She was rid of that damned pen. She was free once again, nothing could hold her down, not even fate or destiny.

* * *

She woke up to the pen. It was lying right beside her on her night stand, on top of her sketch book. Michiru rubbed her eyes and slowly got up. This was crazy, it wasn't even fair. How did it get there?

Growling in frustration, she picked it up and threw it across the room. She was supposed to be free, she didn't want the damn thing. Michiru began to pace around the room, trying to figure out what she could do.

"Maybe…maybe I could just carry it around with me for a little while, see what it will do." She said aloud.

In a bad mood, Michiru walked over to where the pen now lay. Picking it up carefully she walked back over to her painting. Admiring the almost completed project she let out a little sigh.

What was she? What had she transformed into? Remembering the outfit and her attack, Deep Submerge? Where had those words come from? It felt like some sort of locked away memory escaped at that very moment. What was she?

"Sailor Neptune…" Michiru mouthed.

She clutched her head with her right arm, wanting to slam it onto some hard surface. Anger flowed through her, she had enough with all this, all the confusion and torment. Her transformation brought nothing but disaster into her life. Michiru didn't care if things were becoming clearer, she just wanted to be back to normal everyday Michiru. Normal Michiru was going to be a violinist; Sailor Neptune had to put her dreams on hold.

On hold for what? On hold for saving the goddamn world, on hold fro having to make life altering choices, on hold for deciding who got to live and who got to die, on hold for having visions. Michiru was going to have to put everything on hold.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N – I though Protégé Moi would be a good song to describe Michiru right now. In fact I implore you all to download it and put it on repeat as you read this chapter! I'm now making my way into the S timeline. Oh, and one again, another thank you for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them! love

Chapter Seven

_C'est le malaise du moment  
L'épidémie qui s'étend  
La fête est finie on descend  
Les pensées qui glacent la raison  
Paupières baissées, visage gris  
Surgissent les fantomes de notre lit  
On ouvre le loquet de la grille  
Du taudit qu'on appelle maison_

_Protect me from what I want  
Protect me  
Protect me  
Protège-moi, protège-moi_

_Placebo – Protégé Moi_

Michiru flexed her left arm. It had healed nicely, the muscle almost totally repaired. The doctor had told her that swimming would be great physiotherapy. Michiru was just happy that she could now continue playing the violin.

It had been well over five weeks since her incident with Sakiko and the discovery of the pen. Michiru had spent her days secluding herself in her house painting the giant canvas with the elegant stroke of her brush.

She had finished the work of art and all that was left was for her art teacher to come over to her apartment and remove the painting for marking. Michiru stretched out her arms wide, breathing in deeply. It was nice to have the ability to use both arms again.

Michiru had begun to learn to live with the visions that were depicted in her painting, but she was having a harder time ignoring the rage of the sea that kept boiling up inside of her.

* * *

She was dreaming, there was no other excuse for it. In the dream instead of being Kaioh Michiru, she was now Sailor Neptune. An aqua glow surrounded her figure, it was her power. The world was coming to an end, like it did in all of her other dreams. But this time it was different. She felt someone at her side. A hand reached out to touch hers, the contact was calming and the fear of the moment faded away. Sailor Neptune turned her head around to see who it was fighting beside her.

"Who are you?" She asked the phantom.

"Your destiny."

Neptune calmly turned her head back towards the chaos and destruction before them. She studied it carefully and calculated everything. She had to stop it, no matter what. Their lives were meaningless in this battle. She squeezed the hand of the phantom beside her.

"Help me." Sailor Neptune whispered, "I can't do this alone. I don't want to be alone to fight."

The darkness began to come closer, the street cracked beneath their feet. Buildings began to crumble and the screaming people turned to stone. The phantom let go of her hand and wrapped arms around Neptune's form.

"If you want me, come and get me."

Michiru snapped awake at that moment, the words that were whispered to her in her dream still fresh in her mind. Who was that mysterious figure who held her so tenderly? She grumbled to herself.

"If you're trying to bribe me…" she said to destiny.

She looked at her hands. They were already tainted with a sin. She had killed a boy to protect a child. She had done it with the power she had been granted. What other sins would she commit? Who else would she have to kill?

"If this were Macbeth I'd be scrubbing the blood off my hands." She sighed.

Michiru had yet to find a job for herself. The count down was on; she only had one month left. One month and it would be off and away with her. It wouldn't matter then what her destiny was. She couldn't do anything if she was in America.

Michiru glanced over to the clock and decided that it was time to get ready for school.

* * *

"I think you need to meet Haruka." Elza said.

She had found out where Michiru went every lunch hour. Elza didn't want to see her friend acting out as a loner; it was Elza's duty to make her best friend happy again.

"Why do I need to see your rival?" Michiru replied, holding her sandwich top her mouth.

"Because, I think you would like her a lot. She can be cold…a lot, but that doesn't mean she's a bad person."

"Maybe she's just cold to you?" Michiru retorted, biting into her food.

"Well, we are rivals. I won't lose to her again either."

"So, what will I be? The trophy for your next competition?" Michiru joked.

"I'm not a lesbian, Michiru. Why would I use you for a trophy?"

"It was a joke Elza, you shouldn't get so offended." Michiru said.

There was a long pause as they both sat and ate. An uncomfortable silence arose between them. Michiru had gotten a little colder in the last few weeks than she had ever been. Michiru had called it maturity but Elza decided that it was just plain coldness. There was something different in Michiru's eyes.

"So, you'll come to practice today after school and meet Tenoh Haruka?" Elza asked again.

"Yes, I will. If it makes you happy."

"You bet it does." Elza grinned and patted Michiru's knee.

Michiru did nothing to return her friend's gesture of affection. Elza glanced at her, a worried look on her face. She rested her hand on Michiru's knee and drew her face in closer to her friends.

"Michi, are you alright? You haven't been your happy self lately." Elza said.

"I'm fine. I'm just fine."

"Just fine? Nothings bugging you at all? I saw the painting Michi, I couldn't believe that you did that. It's not you at all. Something is up, why won't you tell me?"

Michiru turned her head away from Elza's stare. Elza did not need to be dragged into her problems at all. Elza could not find out that she was really Sailor Neptune and Michiru didn't want to worry Elza with her dreams of the end of the world.

"The painting was a commission," Michiru lied, "And I'm just tired with all the school work I've been getting."

"That's not the truth Michiru." Elza said angrily.

Elza grabbed her bag and got up; Michiru moved her head to stare at her friend.

"I expect you to be here after school. I'll see you then." Elza said, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where I won't be angry at you."

And with that Elza got up and walked down the bleachers leaving Michiru behind. Michiru clenched her hands into fists, cursing under her breath. She was slowly ruining the one friendship she had.

* * *

Michiru waited for Elza in the bleachers, Michiru was a little early, she had skipped going to her locker to avoid an uncomfortable confrontation with her friend. She wanted Elza to come to her and not the other way around. Michiru was holding her sketchbook in her arms; it would be her safety blanket for this meeting.

Elza approached, a smile plastered on her face. Her mood had totally changed before which made Michiru uncomfortable. Elza came up to Michiru and placed a hand on her shoulder, the grip was tight and Michiru grimaced.

"Come this way, she should be over here." Elza said, forcefully moving Michiru in the appointed direction.

Michiru nodded and let Elza drag her along. There was no point in arguing, Elza was extremely angry and extremely good at wearing a mask to cover it.

Michiru waited for Elza in the bleachers, Michiru was a little early, she had skipped going to her locker to avoid an uncomfortable confrontation with her friend. She wanted Elza to come to her and not the other way around. Michiru was holding her sketchbook in her arms; it would be her safety blanket for this meeting.

Elza approached, a smile plastered on her face. Her mood had totally changed before which made Michiru uncomfortable. Elza came up to Michiru and placed a hand on her shoulder, the grip was tight and Michiru grimaced.

"Come this way, she should be over here." Elza said, forcefully moving Michiru in the appointed direction.

Michiru nodded and let Elza drag her along. There was no point in arguing, Elza was extremely angry and extremely good at wearing a mask to cover it.

Haruka was standing by a bench; she was dressed in a purple and white track suit, her duffel bag laying beside her. Her blonde hair was ruffled just a bit but Haruka looked calm and collected.

"Haruka!" Elza called out, taking her hand of Michiru's shoulder.

Haruka turned around, but a look of surprise filled her face when her eyes fell upon the small aqua haired girl. Michiru looked up, a smile played across her face. There was a strong sense of familiarity that came from Haruka.

"So, you're Haruka? I'm interested in you." Michiru said.

Michiru felt the same sense from the phantom in her dream. That same feeling came off of Haruka strongly. Michiru just new that this was her mystery companion, the one who would help her not face her destiny alone.

"What do you want?" Haruka replied, an uninterested tone played on her voice.

The words stung Michiru, but Michiru had to keep on trying. She remembered the sketchbook she was holding and an idea came to her head.

"I want to draw you." Michiru told the tall blonde, honesty in her voice. The feeling coming off of Haruka was addicting.

Haruka looked at Elza and Michiru then picked up her duffel bag.

"I'm not interested." Haruka replied and began to walk off.

"Haruka, good luck in today's race, I'm going all out!" Elza called after the girl.

Michiru let out a sigh of defeat. This girl, Haruka Tenoh, was the one from her most recent dream. She was the comfort and the courage she needed. Elza turned towards Michiru.

"What did I say that was so offensive?" Michiru asked.

Elza shrugged and began to unzip her track shirt. She dragged a hand through her pink hair, eyes following after her self-proclaimed rival.

"I don't know, maybe you were too straight foreword?"

"Excuse me while I go eat some ice cream in a corner." Michiru joked; a real smile crossed her face.

"Don't go all depressed on me. You wouldn't want to ruin your figure now, would you?" Elza joined.

Michiru grinned, hugging the book tightly to her chest. It was nice that Elza had forgotten about their little fight. She needed Elza happy right now, for both of them. Michiru turned around to face Elza.

"Do you know what classes Tenoh has?" Michiru asked.

"Um, she's all my morning classes, and then she has gym after lunch followed by math. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason, I'm just a little curious."

"Michiru, are you telling me that you're falling for Tenoh's charm?"

Michiru winked and didn't say anything further. She waved a 'goodbye' to Elza and walked back to the school.

* * *

That night Michiru received a phone call. It was from a teacher at a neighboring school who was very interested in her painting.

"It touched me that there were students with that amount of talent out there. To honor it I would like to buy it from you for a fair amount of money."

Michiru felt a sudden burst of joy. This man was going to buy her picture.

"How much are you offering?" She asked.

The man explained the amount of money to her; Michiru had to stop herself from jumping up and down. It was enough to pay for at least five months of rent.

"My son runs a cruise ship business; I was planning to have your painting hosted on one of the ships. Of course, including the money I would like you to come to a party on there as well."

"Your offer is appealing. I'm willing to take it up under one condition."

"What is that?"

Michiru licked her lips, her heart racing in her chest.

"Are you playing any type of band on this cruise?" Michiru asked.

"Yes were are, during dinner. A little jazz and a little classical. Why are you asking?"

"I would like to play for a little while; I play the violin, In fact I used to give lessons not so long ago. I'm good, I swear!" Michiru pleaded.

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. The man was thinking about letting the girl play violin.

"I'd have to hear you first, but other than that, it's a deal!"

* * *

TBC… 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – The fanfic is trying to kill me! I've lost so much sleep from writing this, it's not even funny. No…wait…it is funny because it's me.

I loved the reviews, a thanks goes out from me to those who reviewed! more loves We are now officially into the S storyline, I would like to dub this chapter as "Michiru Stalks Haruka". Hooray!

Chapter Eight

_Doesn't hurt me, you wanna feel how it feels,_

_You wanna know; know that it doesn't hurt me,_

_You wanna hear about the deal I'm making,_

_You and me,_

_And if I only could make a deal with God,_

_And get him to swap our places,_

_We running up that road, we running up that hill, _

_We running up that building. _

_Running Up That Hill – Placebo_

A scream echoed from the park. The scream was strangled and hurt. Michiru lifted up her head, her mind suddenly became alert. The rolling sea inside her became very turbulent.

The day had been nice, it was sunny outside and the birds were chirping away delightedly. Michiru had taken a walk to sketch out a picture of the wildlife. Now she sensed danger. Her hand went to her dress pocket, fingers touching the transformation pen.

She got up and began to run towards where the sound had come from. She had to inspect the danger first; she didn't want any pointless deaths or any innocent people getting hurt. She ran fast, her hair flying wildly. Her high heels pounding madly against the concrete park path, she breathed quickly, head turning around searching for the victim.

Michiru found herself traveling off the path into a densely wooded area, the birds had stopped chirping and it was eerily quiet. Michiru checked around, she suddenly became tense. Her hand drew out the pen and she raised it above her head.

"Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" She yelled.

She felt the power peak inside her and then calm. She found herself once again dressed in the sailor senshi outfit, the pen gone. Eyeing her surroundings, Neptune began to walk around the thicket of trees. Her ears pricked when she heard the sound of something trying to sneak up on her but failing miserably.

Neptune turned around and found herself facing another monster. This one was worm like, a gapping hole in it's giant head lines with teeth and drooling. It had four short and stubby arms, all tipped with giant claws. It's legs were none existent, just a large tail supported the creature upright.

Sailor Neptune took a few steps backward, he hands instinctively balled into fists. The creature hissed, tossing its head around madly, spittle flying about. She grimaced, her deep sea green eyes suddenly becoming very cold. The sense of battle came to her body, the sea pounded within in her and a sudden rush of adrenaline made her excited.

The monster took a dive for her, teeth barred. Sailor Neptune quickly jumped out of the way, the creature dove into the ground beside her and quickly turned around. Neptune raised her arms into the air, preparing for an attack. The creature quickly recovered and dove at Neptune once again, Neptune had to jump out of the way again.

The monster was too quick to recover; every time Neptune jumped out of the way it was always followed by another attack. A bead of sweat dripped down the lone Sailor Senshi's forehead but she had no time to wipe it away. The mouth filled with razor sharp teeth came down at her again, this time barely missing.

Neptune was fast but she was beginning to tire. The fatigue would cost her life and Neptune knew and understood that. She needed a plan, and needed one quick. Eyeing her surroundings quickly, Neptune decided to take advantage of the trees. She hoped that the monster wasn't smart enough to climb.

Dodging another attack, Neptune bounded for a tree. She grabbed a branch and swung her body upwards. She flew through the air for a second and caught another branch. Hoisting herself upwards, she gazed downwards on the confused monster. To it, it looked like the Sailor Senshi had completely vanished into thin air.

Raising her hands above her head, Sailor Neptune began her attack. The dazed creature had no chance of dodging it from way down there. The power began to form in her hands, the words would release it on her foe.

"Deep SUBMERGE!"

Sailor Neptune threw her attack at the monster, hitting it square on and stunning it. The monster writhed in pain, spitting and struggling from the attack. For a moment Neptune felt herself pitying it but quickly remembered that it was her enemy and if she didn't stop it she would be killed along with many innocent people.

She raised her arms again, preparing her attack and collecting her energy. The creature below stopped its helpless quivering and was now full of rage. It knew that Sailor Neptune was up in that tree and was now intent on getting her down; this was most unfortunate for Neptune.

It bit the base of the tree with its teeth, knowing through the wood and thick bark. The tree began to shake and Neptune slowly began to lose her balance. She had no choice but to jump and quickly attack the monster.

The tree began to fall and Neptune saw this as a golden opportunity. She leaped into the air, arms raised over her head and her power gathering.

"Deep SUBMERGE!"

The ball of energy barely hit the creature but it threw it off balance. It rolled around on the ground, mouth filling with dirt and grit, parts of the tree caught in its teeth. Neptune landed with ease and raised her hands again.

"Deep SUBMERGE!"

The ball of energy hit straight on, beating the monster back into the ground. A gapping charred hole was what was left of the monster's side. It screamed a blood curdling scream and began to smoke and burn away. A human figure appeared in the flames, it was a middle aged woman. She collapsed on the ground and vanished.

Neptune furrowed her brow in contempt. She had a self loathing for what she was doing. She hated the method of doing this, she hated that there was no other way.

"The sacrifice of a few to save the many." She reassured herself, but the guilt was still there.

* * *

'There she is…' Michiru thought to herself, staring at Haruka Tenoh from behind a corner.

Michiru had made a point to follow the blond to each and every one of her classes. Elza had said that it was the equivalent of stalking and that Michiru had better not get caught. Elza had also comment on the fact that she was glad Michiru now had a new 'hobby'.

She gazed longingly at the other girl, totally aware of her emotions. This girl would be the one to fight beside her and that was a fate Michiru was more than happy to accept. Haruka looked around and Michiru ducked away.

Michiru had to admit to herself that following the girl around was fun, it made her life seem normal. To everyone around Michiru it would look like she had a crush on a boy like every normal teenager would. She was glad that the majority of the people didn't know that Haruka was really a female.

She heard footsteps from behind the corner, the blond walked right in front of her, coldness in her eyes. Michiru matched her stare with her own.

"Stop following me." The blond said casually and walked off.

"Can't trick the wind, can I Tenoh?" She called back smugly.

Haruka ignored her and walked down the school hallway. Michiru suppressed a giggle and remained her calm and collected self.

* * *

"And now may I present the very young and very talented Kaioh Michiru!" An announcer called through his microphone to the guests.

Everyone was dressed formally on the cruise ship, it was a party for the wealthy adults of Japan, and everyone had class, style and money. Michiru had longed to play for a huge audience, especially one this well cultured. She knew that word would get around about her talents and she would at last have the chance of fulfilling her dream.

She was wearing a lovely white gown, laced with a simple rose on her bosom. Her hands were clad in silk white gloves that came up to her elbows; she was holding her violin daintily.

Stepping onto the stage she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Lifting the violin under her chin she placed the bow on the strings and let out a soft, graceful note. Another note followed, and soon Michiru was playing a song that came from the bottom of her soul. It filled the room with its glory; the audience was mesmerized with how beautiful the song was. Michiru opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings. She almost stopped playing when her sight rested on the blond haired girl sitting in the back row.

So, Haruka was on this cruise ship. She must have come from a wealthy family to have even been invited. Very well, Michiru would have to direct her music to the one who she was sure she was destined to be with.

The aqua marine goddess closed her eyes once again, pouring out everything she had into her piece. When she had finished she opened her eyes again, but found that Haruka was gone. She smiled and bowed. Applause met her.

Walking off the stage Michiru was now determined to confront the woman from her dream. She knew that Haruka had to face her destiny and come to terms with it, just like Michiru was trying to do.

Michiru found Haruka after only a little while of searching. Haruka was dressed in a tuxedo that made her look older and more mature. Her hair was done perfectly, but even combed to perfection it still held the air of wild and recklessness.

Michiru had creeped up the stairs, making sure that the other girl wouldn't notice her presence. She noted in her mind that Haruka was gazing at the _End of the World._ The blonde's face was sullen, her eyes darting over the canvas.

Michiru sat down on the stairs, gazing at the other woman. She made sure that her stare could be felt.

"Haruka Tenoh, famous racer." Michiru said, breaking the silence, "You are very famous. So famous, in fact, that there is a girl at our school who wants to go on a drive with you in your care."

"Its strange that such a gentle girl like you could paint something as terrible as this." Haruka replied, totally disregarding Michiru's words, "What a horrible imagination."

"You know perfectly well that it's not my imagination." Michiru replied, an angry tone in her voice, "I can see it in my dreams and in my destiny, just like you."

Michiru tossed her aqua locks out of her face; Haruka turned around and stared at the woman sitting on the stares.

"I don't want to deal with it; I have dreams and a future career. I want to race; I don't want to have to stop that for this." Haruka gestured towards the painting, "You can do it yourself, and stop following me around."

"What makes you think that I want to do this? This was never my choice; all I want to do is play the violin. Sooner or later, Haruka Tenoh, you will have to face your destiny." Michiru stared coldly at Haruka, her aqua eyes full of hate.

They stared at each other for a long while, both now knowing what to say to one another. Haruka turned and looked at the painting again.

"I want you to leave me alone, Kaioh Michiru. I never want to see you again. You can't back away from your destiny, but I can. Tell me, how many people have you hurt?"

"I do this to protect people, the lives of the few over the lives of the many."

Haruka snorted and turned to walk down the stairway. Michiru grabbed her dress pants with a firm grip, Haruka stopped at stared down coldly.

"Do not judge me for what I do. I was never given a choice, believe me."

"I believe you." Haruka whispered.

Michiru let go of Haruka, trying not to show the tears forming in her eyes. Haruka walked off leaving Michiru alone to sit on the stairs and to gaze up at her painting.

* * *

TBC… 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – So sorry for the short chapter. I'm really, really tired. If I keep on going right now…the grammar will die and I'll be asleep on the keys. No more watching sailor moon and Jesus Christ Super Star till five A.M.

Thanks again for the reviews!

Chapter Nine

_I've never been an extrovert, but I'm still breathing.  
Someone tried to do me ache (it's what I'm afraid of)  
With hindsight, I was more than blind, lost without a clue.  
Thought I was getting carat gold, and what I got was you.  
Stuck inside the circumstances, lonely at the top.  
I've always been an introvert_

_36 Degrees – Placebo _

Michiru was determined. Haruka was being as stubborn as she was and this wasn't going to go anywhere if they were both caught in that vicious circle of unwillingness. For this to work, Michiru knew, she had to accept the fact that she was a Sailor Senshi and that her destiny had been determined long before she was even born.

She was sitting on the steps of a flight of stairs in her school, it was well after the bell but Michiru had no where else to go. Her violin case lay beside her, she gazed longingly at it. Remembering the previous night once again she tried to smile, to see light of her situation. Haruka had hit a nerve, Haruka had brought up things Michiru wanted to put away, and Haruka seemed not to like Michiru very much at all.

Grabbing the violin case, Michiru got up. She hoisted her book bag over her shoulder. Today she would take the long way home to clear up her thoughts.

'Maybe I'll just jump off a bridge or something…' she thought to herself.

The day was warm and sunny, a slight breeze made the heat bearable. Michiru was well on her way home when she heard another scream. It came from a garage down the street.

'Great…' Michiru grimaced, trying to find a spot where she could hide to transform.

Her desperate search seemed in vain, everything was out in the open. Hopefully no one was at the garage except for the victim. Michiru ran towards it, a serious look on her face. Already she was getting tired of fighting youma.

When the aqua haired girl reached the garage she stopped in astonishment. Haruka was lying on the floor, a monster loomed over her. It looked almost like the worm creature she had fought, except this thing was much bigger. Michiru put down her violin case and bag, unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, in front of Haruka, a white light appeared similar to the one that had appeared before her. A pen dissolved from the light before the sandy haired woman. The monster was stunned, Haruka's hand was moving towards the item before her.

Michiru began to panic, this was never what Haruka wanted, and Haruka should have the choice to battle. Haruka wanted to become a race car driver, Haruka had dreams she needed to fulfill. Michiru was beyond that, she could never turn her back now.

"Don't grab that Haruka! If you grab that, your life will never be normal ever again!" Michiru shouted.

The white light vanished and Haruka turned around. The pen clattered to the ground. Michiru's eyes were cold, her face held an expression of immense displeasure. She raised a hand into the air.

"Neptune Planet Power, MAKE UP!"

Haruka gaped in awe at Michiru's sudden transformation into the Sailor Senshi of the sea. Sailor Neptune wasted no time with any explanations. She dove at the monster, dodging an oncoming attack. Haruka got up, startled by the fight that was going on in front of her. She watched Sailor Neptune intently, watched her move swiftly around the monster. Haruka didn't know whether she should take the opportunity to run away or stay and help if the aqua haired girl got hurt.

The monster fell back, stunned by Neptune's attack. She raised a hand in the air, determined to finish this.

"Wait! Stop! It's really a human! He works here, I saw him change right before me!" Haruka cried.

Neptune gave the girl a cold stare, her arms still raised above her head.

"If I don't, there will be more victims." She said.

"So, you're not going to choose your methods of fighting?"

"Yes, that's right; I'm not going to choose. What other choice do I have?"

The creature suddenly recovered and lunged for Haruka. A frightened look appeared on Neptune's face and totally forgetting about her own safety she dived in front of Haruka. She pushed the blond to the ground, using her own body as a shield. A pain sliced through Neptune's left arm as the creature went past the two.

Neptune jumped off of Haruka and raised her arms into the air.

"Deep SUBMERGE!" The Senshi cried.

The attack hit the monster dead on. The youma screamed in pain. It's worm like body thrashing on the ground. It then lit on fire and dissolved away into the form of a boy. Neptune collapsed on the ground, she felt faint and her arm was bleeding quite badly.

Haruka ran over to the Sailor Senshi. A pained expression was on the young blonde's face as she knelt down to hold Neptune. Neptune stared at the fallen boy and gritted her teeth. The tender arms of Haruka held her still. Neptune found the gesture comforting.

"I might have killed him. Damn it, next time I'll kill them. It's not right, but I never chose this to be my destiny." She gazed up at Haruka.

"Why did you protect me? If you had hurt your hand you would never be able to play the violin again."

"I need to tell you something important. I saw you before I knew you were the other senshi. I watched you run at school. When I had one of my dreams I felt a warm presence and with that I was willing to accept my destiny. When I saw you again I felt that same feeling. It made me happy to know that you were that person." Neptune turned her away from Haruka, "I really do want to ride with you to the sea in your car."

Haruka looked over at the pen on the ground and held the girl in her arms tight. She reached over and picked up the pen. Sailor Neptune transformed back into Michiru, Haruka stunned by it.

"We need to get you someplace safe." Haruka said.

Michiru looked up tearfully, her right hand had moved to clutching her left arm.

"We just need to stop the bleeding." Michiru said.

Haruka gently began to raise Michiru's injured body. Michiru closed her eyes, wincing at the pain in her arm.

"Can you stand up?" Haruka asked.

"Yeah, it's just my arm that got hurt. I'll be able to stand with a little help."

Haruka eased Michiru to her feet, placing an arm tightly around the girl's waist. The feel made Michiru smile, in all of her life she had never been touched as kindly as this. They walked out from the garage.

"My bag and violin…" Michiru stammered.

"It won't be a problem. I'll grab them as soon as I get you to my car. You can rest then." Haruka said, helping Michiru walk.

Haruka led Michiru to her car and opened the door. Carefully resting Michiru in the passenger side of the car Haruka then ran back towards the spot where her bag and violin were. Michiru closed her eyes, the pain from her arm subsiding.

Haruka jumped into the driver's side of the convertible, placing Michiru's things into the backseat. Michiru opened one eye. The blonde placed a key into the ignition and turned it. The car purred to life.

"Where do we go from here?" Michiru said wearily.

"Was that a metaphorical question?"

"I don't know. Where are we driving to? That's a good start. I'll think of the rest later."

"You shouldn't be alone right now in your condition. I have some medical supplies at my house." Haruka said, her foot pressed against the gas pedal.

Michiru didn't say anything, she had begun to fall into a sleep. Her head began to slump towards her shoulders. Her right hand felt sticky from the blood that still flowed from her wound.

"Kaioh, are you alright?" Haruka asked.

"Hmmm…?" Michiru mumbled.

"Stay awake. We're almost at my house."

"Mmmhmmm." Michiru nodded.

The car pulled up into an apartment complex. Haruka lived alone, just like Michiru. The apartments were a fair size with large front balconies. Each had an entrance on the outside and stairs leading up to them.

Haruka stopped the car and pulled the key from the ignition. She opened her door and ran to the passenger's side. She lifted the half asleep Michiru up to her feet and managed to get her out of the car.

"Keep awake, we're going to be climbing some stairs." warned Haruka.

"Yeah…okay." Michiru muttered.

Walking up the stairs proved to be a challenge. Michiru kept on tripping while Haruka was forced to help support her weight. Michiru almost collapsed completely at the door while Haruka was fishing for her key.

"You're not making this any easier…" the blonde grumbled while opening the door.

"Be quiet…I can't think straight. Maybe it's…from shock…?" Michiru breathed as she was led to a couch.

"I'm going to get your things then I'll be right back. Hold on for me, please." Haruka said softly.

"Mhmm..." Michiru replied, curling up on the couch.

Michiru was only bleeding a little now but she still felt weak. The pain was lingering in her arm, the cut felt deep. Michiru hoped that it wouldn't get infected. The front door shut. Haruka made her way to the washroom and came back to the living quickly. In her hands was a first aid kit and a few bandages.

"Straighten out." Haruka ordered while opening up some alcohol swabs.

Michiru uncurled herself and let Haruka take her arm. Haruka observed the wound then began to clean it with the swab. Michiru hissed in pain and tears welled in her eyes. Haruka finished disinfecting the cuts. Michiru was trying hard not to burst into tears. Haruka began to dress the wound, Michiru blacked out.

TBC…


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Ugh, sorry for the short chapter of death. This is what happens when you have a writer's block. I'm also trying to speed some moments in time up a little so it won't be all "Haruka and Michiru go to school, they learn stuff, then they talk about the world ending, they fight youma, they go back to school and learn more stuff" etc…

This is Insanekitty's "CHAPTER OF SPEEDING UP TIME". Hooray.

Oh, and great thanks for the reviews. They make me happy, my love goes out!

Chapter Ten:

_I'm so lost I'm barely here,_

_I wish I could explain myself,_

_The words escape from me,_

_It's too late to save me, _

_You're too late…you're too late._

_Stockholm Syndrome – Blink 182_

"Christ!" Michiru sat up suddenly.

Her arm hurt and the pain had awoken her from a deep sleep. At first she thought that she was safe at home but a quick inspection of her surroundings proved her wrong. The apartment was fairly large, large enough that two people could live there. The walls were mostly blank, only a few pictures dressed them.

The room didn't have a lot to it. There was the couch, a coffee table and a T.V with a VCR machine. Behind her was the entrance way to the kitchen and a bedroom. The washroom was down a short hallway beside what Michiru guessed was a guest room.

Her arm was dressed with a bandage and a little bit of blood stained her school uniform. All of her energy was back, and with it came a gigantic appetite. She remembered what had happened the other day, the monster, Haruka, the car ride. The car ride was just a groggy haze to her but she knew that she did it.

Haruka walked out from the bedroom. She was dressed in silky purple pajama's that seemed to give her an even more tom boyish appearance. The blonde looked troubled.

"I'm awake." Michiru said.

"As if it wasn't obvious." Haruka replied.

Michiru noticed that the transformation pen was in the other girl's hand. It was very similar to Michiru's. The symbol of Uranus was engraved on it. Michiru reached into her dress pocket and took out hers.

"Haruka, we have a huge responsibility on our shoulders. We have a mission; we need to stop that silence." Michiru began to stand up from the couch.

Haruka just stared at her, watching her every movement like a hawk watching it's prey. The aqua haired girl began to walk around the couch to the blonde. Michiru reached out a hand and touched the other girl's shoulder. The warmth was there.

"Thank you for yesterday. You took me in, thank you." Michiru whispered.

"Thank you for rescuing me…" Haruka said.

Michiru traced a line down Haruka's arm with her fingers. When she reached Haruka's hand she stopped. Her delicate touch made Haruka quiver under her stone faced composure.

"Do you know what we need to do to stop this approaching silence?" Haruka asked, carefully moving her hand away.

"No, not yet. But I suppose it will come to us in a vision." Michiru spoke.

Haruka turned around and walked into the kitchen. Michiru found it difficult to hold a conversation with the other girl. She wondered if the intimacy she had just tried on Haruka scared her. Michiru put on a serious look.

"You can't run away from it. You had a choice, now deal with it Haruka." The violinist said; an angry tone in her voice.

"I know. But it's hard to adjust." Haruka explained.

"I understand. But this is more important than our hopes and dreams. This is the entire future of the planet. As Sailor Senshi it is our duty to protect it, at whatever cost."

"To sacrifice our lives and the lives of others?"

"If it means that the common good has been fulfilled. One life sacrificed compared to the many saved."

"Is that what helps you sleep at night, telling yourself these things?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, it does help me sleep. Not because they are lies but because they are truths. Whenever I have that vision, the vision of the Silence, I feel terror and remorse as I watch those innocent people get killed. I've come to realize that I have the power to stop that."

Haruka went back to working in the kitchen.

* * *

It had taken some time to get Haruka to soften up to Michiru. Michiru was ever persistent in her ways. She continually bugged Haruka, usually never leaving the blond at peace. When Haruka tried to escape to the comfort of her home Michiru would always find something to do with her. Haruka would become tired and eventually gave in to Michiru's nagging and talks.

Michiru's career as a violinist slowly began to boom. After her performance on the cruise ship she had been called many times to perform at other special gatherings. Her painting had also taken quite some notice and soon she found herself painting more and selling just as much. Rent was no longer a huge factor; she had more than enough money to support herself.

"Too bad this won't last for long." She had told Haruka.

It wasn't before long another vision came to them. Michiru woke up in a sweat in her apartment. She gripped her covers, her porcelain skin dripping covered in tiny goose bumps. She found herself breathing heavily, dazed.

She reached for her cordless phone and dialed Haruka's number. She knew that she would be waking the other girl from her sleep but this was important.

"H-hello…?" A weary voice came from the other end.

"Haruka, this is important! Don't hang up!" Michiru squeaked.

"Michiru? Goddammit girl! Do you know what time it is?" Haruka growled groggily.

"I know what time it is Haruka, but this is very important."

"Alright, but there will be hell to pay if it isn't."

"I had a vision again."

"Yeah, I know you get them all the time. So do I."

"But this one was different."

"Hmmm?"

"It was the same Silence, people were dying, destruction and chaos every where. Then I saw this light and this woman appeared. I couldn't see what she looked like but I felt this immense power coming from her. The Messiah. There were three objects that glowed around her and this grail of some sort." Michiru caught her breath and slowed down. She hoped Haruka was awake enough to have caught all that.

"Then this means…" the voice on the other end whispered.

"I think we have a new mission." Michiru answered.

"Hey, Michiru, do you want me to come over?" Haruka asked.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, maybe we could talk about this for awhile. I want to make sure you're okay." Haruka said.

"Are you awake enough to drive?"

"What is this, 'questions only'? I'm always awake enough to drive. Now, do you want me over or not?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll just find your address and I'll be over in about half an hour. Don't fall asleep."

"I'll leave the door unlocked just in case." Michiru said, smiling.

"I'll see you. Good night."

"Good night Haruka."

* * *

TBC… 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – I needed to write something cute, I just had to. We all knew it was leading up to this! I had to give them a few memories together before Mugen! I just had to! You understand, right? sigh Well, at least this is one less thing that I need to back story. This chapter is making up for my previous tiny ones. Happy Saint Patty's day! And thanks for the reviews once more! I love you all! Mwa!

Chapter Eleven

_When I saw you there in the shadow of the setting sun  
When I saw you there in the shadow of the setting sun  
You looked so beautiful  
You looked so beautiful _

When I saw you there I couldn't resist your tender kiss  
When I saw you there I couldn't resist your warm caress

_Christfuck – Wumpscut_

"I'll make some tea." Michiru said, making her guest comfortable.

Haruka was sitting on Michiru's bed, her eyes gazing around her surroundings. Michiru's apartment was simple yet complex at the same time. Paints graced almost every surface and there were at least three unfinished canvases in her living room. On the walls many paintings, abstract, surreal or impressionistic, hung.

The kitchen was attached to the living room; the only thing that separated the two was a counter. The bathroom was close by also. Michiru's room seemed very adult for a fourteen, almost fifteen, year old. The bed was large, a queen size, and the dresser showed no signs of child like interests.

Everything was neat and tidy in the house. Even the mess of the paints seemed organized in their own little way. Michiru puttered away in the kitchen, boiling water, preparing cups and finding the tea.

"How long have you lived here alone?" Haruka asked.

"The same length of time my parents have been dead." came the reply from the kitchen.

"Sorry I asked…" Haruka said under her breath.

Michiru walked back into the bedroom holding a tray. She placed the tray down on her bedside table, two cups of hot tea rested on it.

"Let them steep." Michiru advised.

Haruka nodded, pulling back her hand. They both sat in silence for a few minutes, each staring in opposite directions. Haruka held her breath, wondering if she should break the silence. Michiru managed to do the hard task before the other girl.

"I'm glad you're here." She said, her gaze turning towards Haruka.

"I'm glad you're alright. You know, I get really worried when you call so early in the morning."

"Psh, it's only three a.m." Michiru giggled.

"Cute."

"You think so? My, does the almighty Tenoh Haruka have a soft spot for the ladies?" Michiru joked.

"Does Elza ever get tired of you talking like that?"

"Ouch, an insult."

There was another moment of silence. The tea slowly steeped away.

"Haruka, I have a question for you." Michiru said timidly.

"What is it?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"No, I don't mean like me as in friend like me. I mean like me as in more than friend like me. You know, boy likes girl like me, except this would be more like girl likes girl like me…"

"Michiru, you're babbling."

Another long silence. Their gazes slowly drifted apart and rested on opposite corners of the room. Michiru blushed furiously.

"You haven't answered my question." Michiru said.

"Because I'm thinking about it."

"What's there to think about?"

"A lot, okay. This isn't 'twenty questions'. God girl, do you have an obsession with that game or what?"

"I've never played it. Sounds like fun though."

"It is when you try it. Great game, lots of fun."

"You haven't answered my question, stop stalling."

"I'm not stalling."

"Oh yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Screw you Tenoh Haruka, just answer the goddamn question!"

Haruka spun around and grabbed Michiru by her shoulders. With a quick movement the blond planted her lips perfectly on the violinist's. Michiru's eyes opened wide with shock then slowly relaxed. The kiss was powerful and seemed to last forever. They broke apart from their kiss; Michiru's eyes met Haruka's.

"I guess that answered your question." Haruka smiled.

"I think it did as well."

"The tea looks like its done steeping."

"So it is."

"Maybe you should go take the tea bags out."

"I'm doing that right now."

"I think we're in an awkward situation."

"Haruka must be a genius to have figured that out."

"Don't burn yourself."

"I live on my own and I've fought youma, I don't think a tea bag is going to do much damage."

"This is still an awkward situation, Michiru."

"I understand that. Maybe if I keep on talking it'll become a little less awkward."

"No…I actually think that it's making the situation worse."

Michiru handed Haruka her tea. They sat on the bed, staring into different corners, both slowly sipping their tea casually.

"No, you're right Michiru; the talking helped make it less awkward."

"See, I was right."

"Okay."

"So, about your dream…"

"You're changing the subject."

"What subject was there to change from?"

"I dunno, you're just making it sound that you didn't just kiss me a few minutes ago."

"But I did…"

"Yeah, but you're making it seem like you just didn't, which I may add doesn't help the awkward atmosphere."

"So, what do you want me to do, kiss you again…?"

Michiru blushed and spun away from Haruka, the tea almost spilling. A hand was placed gingerly on Michiru's shoulder. The violinist shook, she was nervous. Haruka kissed the young girl's shoulder.

"It's alright. But remember, you're the one who asked me if I liked you or not." Haruka said.

"I know, I know." Michiru turned around and met Haruka's gaze.

Their lips locked once more, Haruka pulled Michiru tightly against her. They both were very careful not to spill the tea they were holding. Eventually the kiss parted but this time the awkward feelings were gone.

"It's just like in my dream…" Michiru whispered as Haruka held her close.

"Hmm?" Haruka murmured.

Michiru loosened a little from the hold Haruka had on her. She smiled cheerfully at her partner.

"It feels just like the dream I had before I knew you were a senshi. I like it."

"Well then, I'm glad you like it. It would be extremely disappointing if you didn't." Haruka chuckled.

They both drank their tea in silence, but the silence was no longer awkward. It seemed to bring the two senshi a little closer together. Soon the tea was all gone; Michiru set the cups back on their tray.

"It's late." Haruka noted, peering through Michiru's blind.

"It's going to be dawn soon." Michiru said.

"Yeah, maybe we should get some sleep."

"School tomorrow. Hey, Haruka, what high school are you planning to get into?" Michiru asked, laying down on her bed.

"Mugen." came the reply.

"Wait, you're applying to Mugen Gakuen!"

"Why is that so surprising?" Haruka looked at the girl sprawled out on the bed.

"You need a lot of prestige to get into that, but I'm not surprised that _you're_ applying to it. It's nice to see you aiming high."

"Thanks you, I think…What about you Michiru? Where are you planning to go?"

"Mugen Gakuen of course. They want me to go there." Michiru smiled proudly.

"I wouldn't expect to see any less from Kaioh Michiru."

"The entrance exams are coming up soon." Haruka said, she plopped down on the bed next to Michiru.

"I'm confident that I will get in. I've been studying a lot with all the free time I've had on my hands."

"That's good."

"You still want to know about my dream?" Michiru asked her eyes closed.

"Yes, I do. If it means a new mission…"

"I think we need to find the woman in my dream. I think she is the Messiah, the one who has all the power to stop the coming Silence."

"It must be approaching soon if you're having these dreams."

"I disagree Haruka. It's been months since I've had my first vision of the Silence. I think these are warnings, giving us time to act quickly and interpret them so that it won't be too late to fight." Michiru rolled onto her side.

"That makes sense, but what about those objects you say you saw?"

"We need to find them."

"Hmmm?"

"They are important. I could feel it. Without them our efforts will be futile. They are just as important as the Messiah. She must use them."

"But where to find them?"

"I don't know yet. We have to figured that out…but if we're too late." Michiru cringed at the thought of people dying.

"I know the cost."

"We have each other."

"We do, but…we cannot sacrifice our lives for each other. Do you understand what I mean? Just like our dreams for our futures this needs to be sacrificed and we must come to accept the fact that it's not permanent in any way." Haruka said, her hand moved to hold Michiru's chin.

"Our lives cannot be wasted on each other. If one of us gets hurt or dies we need to move on no matter how much it hurts." Michiru nuzzled into Haruka's hand.

"Right, we need to hold that promise. No matter what, one of us has to survive. If one of us gets left behind they _get_ left behind. No turning back, no matter what."

"Agreed."

Haruka leaned over and kissed Michiru.

"I think it's time for bed." Michiru said wearily.

"I think you're right, do you want me to sleep on the couch?"

"No, I want you here beside me. You're comfy and I'm in a cuddling mood at the moment."

"It's because you got up so early."

"The dream, remember? I have an excuse." The aqua haired girl smiled, "Besides, I know you want to."

Haruka willingly obliged and crawled into the covers with the smaller girl. Michiru rested her head against Haruka's breast, feeling the warmth of Haruka's arms wrapped around her frame. If this was her heaven what would her hell be like? Michiru wondered as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The teacher's at school had been working their students hard, final exams were coming up. With final exams came the entrance exams to High School. Some students began to cripple under the pressure, some even went as far as suicide during this point.

Michiru studied for most of her waking hours. She set all of her violin performances and painting commissions aside. Her free time was spent with Haruka, either at Haruka's house or hers.

Michiru sat on the floor of her apartment, books and papers sprawled out in a heap in front of her. An empty coffee cup was on the living room table, more coffee was being brewed in the kitchen.

A knock came from her door and Michiru reluctantly got up to answer it. She opened the door and was surprised to see Haruka standing there smiling.

"You need a break from studying." Car key's dangled from the blonde's hand.

"Do I now?"

"Yes, I've decided to take you on a car ride."

"Oh?"

"Yes, to the sea. I even packed a lunch."

"Haruka made food? Should I be worried?"

"Get ready! Don't worry about being out late either, tomorrow is the weekend!" Haruka smiled, yanking gently on Michiru's hand.

"Alright, I'll come, just wait a moment."

Haruka waited patiently outside the apartment, tossing her keys up and down. She was dressed in a simple white dress shirt and tight blue jeans. She had sunglasses on the top of her head, an air of excitement radiated off of her.

"I'm ready." Michiru walked out her door and carefully locked it.

The violinist was dressed in a pretty navy blue ankle high skirt with a white button-up blouse. Her hair was tied back with a blue bow that matched her skirt.

Haruka stuck an arm out and Michiru grabbed it, nodding to her partner. They walked down the stair way which led to Michiru's apartment towards Haruka's convertible. Haruka opened the passenger's car door for Michiru and led the girl to her seat with a gesture of her hand. Quickly Haruka ran to the other side of the car and opened her door.

"I'm excited." Michiru said.

"You should be, I'm excited as well."

Haruka placed a key into the ignition and on her first try the engine roared to life. Haruka skillfully backed out of the apartment complex's parking lot, she u-turned and drove off onto the empty street.

"Haruka, I won't appreciate it if your picnic gives me food poisoning, no matter how much thought went into it." Michiru said over the roar of the wind.

"What was that! I couldn't hear your horrible comment about my cooking over the wind!"

"Yeah right Haruka!" Michiru laughed as she play fully punched the other girl in the arm.

"Careful there, you don't want me to cause an accident. I'm only in jr. high, remember? I'm not supposed to have a license."

"Oh, now I feel safe."

"I race, Michiru."

"And I paint."

"Just enjoy the date.

"Oh, it has formalities now? Now I can say that I went on a date with Haruka!"

"And everyone will be jealous. I can say that I asked Michiru out on a date now, and she said yes."

"Why, of course I said yes."

The car zoomed over busy over passes, stopped at intersections and made its way down the major high ways of Tokyo. Little conversation was made on the way to the sea; the two Senshi enjoyed the company of each other and the much needed break from studying. Eventually the car turned onto an empty road, the coast line was in the distance.

Haruka new exactly where she was going, she had driven down that road many times before. The coastline became closer, seagulls flew about overhead.

"It's gorgeous here." Michiru whispered in awe.

The car pulled to the side of the road and Haruka shut off the ignition. She then reached into the back seat and grabbed a picnic basket.

"Get out, we're here!" Haruka declared.

Michiru opened her door and looked down. A small beach stretched out before her, it was very private and deserted. A few pieces of driftwood were scattered across its surface. The sea was also before her.

Haruka came up beside her and held Michiru around the waist. They quickly kissed. Hand in hand they walked down to the beach together.

* * *

TBC… 


End file.
